


Not all Impostors

by Ren_Realms_51289_2



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Realms_51289_2/pseuds/Ren_Realms_51289_2
Summary: A 14 year old girl recounts the time she met, and spoke to, Impostors without dying.
Kudos: 34





	Not all Impostors

I know no one will ever believe me, but I did it. I, Rosaline ‘White’ Star, have seen an impostor and lived to tell the tale!

Haha, well it wasn’t really _that_ dangerous.

Okay in hindsight it was really dangerous, but that’s beside the point.

The point is, I was about… I wanna say fourteen years old and I had just been taken onto a ship, the Skeld, for the first time ever. My pa wanted me to take on a ship when I got older, although I’ve never been one for a captain role. I take orders, I’m not good at giving them.

Anyway, we were a couple of days into our trip when one of the crewmates died unexpectedly. I’d heard tales of impostors, but I didn’t think I’d see one on my first trip. It was.. kinda easy to figure out who did it though. The blood was still on their uniform.

So out they went. My pa didn’t let me watch, and after a week of nothing, no murders or strange activity, we all began to settle.

I was the one who snuck into the Impostors old quarters, even though I wasn’t supposed to. That’s the point of sneaking after all.

And the place had been trashed! Literally, there was trash in there. Everywhere! And the sparse furnishings and belongs had been thrown around as well.

But that didn’t concern me much, well it did, but not as much as the thing I saw next.

There was a little kid, maybe… I’d have to say no older than seven.

He didn’t trust me, he hissed and showed off an impostor tongue that if I had been closer might have done a little damage. Poor thing, he didn’t know where his momma was and he probably hadn’t eaten at all.

That’s when I learned how an Impostor eats actually. But I’ll describe that in a moment. I went out to the kitchens, got a small collection of food things and raced back to the room. It was night so I was supposed to be in bed, but as you can tell, I wasn’t.

Anyway, little kid is shocked to see all this.. I would say food but I don’t think he knew it was human food. I shoved the tray at him and he attacked it, with his tongue at first.

I was nervous, mostly because I’m in a room with a goddamn hungry impostor and I would be a _feast_ for this young child. But he attacked the food with his tongue, and then he sat down. I guess munching on it? I don’t know, but he looked at me then back at the food.

I’m going to be honest, I felt like I was feeding a stray dog I found. He ate really quickly, I guess that’s something that you can just do when your goddamn head splits open to reveal a much bigger mouth then any living being should have.

Anyway, he ate the meat quickly. I should have expected that, I guess. Why else are there stories of them eating people on the ships?

But he wouldn’t touch anything else, not really. Other than that first taste. But I couldn’t just go steal even _more_ meat since, well, the others would get suspicious. The meat had been disappearing more when the impostor- his mother had been on board.

I wasn’t sure how I was going to get it to happen, but I _needed_ that boy to eat the other things. I went to steal more meat, and I was cutting it into tinier pieces, mostly out of habit, I have a baby brother back home my pa would have me make meals for when my mom was too tired.

But I wound up cutting myself and didn’t notice for a hot second, not till I had already touched a little bit of the food, I was arranging it so I could maybe trick him into eating it.

Anyway, you don’t just wash cooked noodles, so I was tempted to just get rid of it all. Until two grubby little hands grabbed the tray. I would have taken it away, but damn Impostors are fast.

He wouldn’t eat the bits that hadn’t been touched by blood, which is… creepy. But he did eat a fair amount of it. And mixing with the meat did work, mostly. And as he didn’t have any adverse reactions in the later days..

I’ve come to the conclusion they have a diet like us humans, with just a bit more of a predatory instinct than us. I guess almost like a dog?

So for a few days I had these really weird routine of doing everything normal in the day, but sneaking away at night to make this weird meal plate for a child. The blood was the more difficult bit.

I had to swipe a blood pack from the medbay, I mean, it wasn’t _that_ bad. Since I had a keycard I just went right in and stole it.

The _actual_ hard part had been getting the child to understand that while he was unsupervised in his room all day he could not just drink all the blood. If he had no blood, he wouldn’t eat his food later.

It took a little bit but I did it eventually, it took a couple hours in all honesty. I’m so glad pa let me sleep in because I don’t think I would have gotten anything done otherwise.

Anyway, it was a few days after first meet that we received this garbled transmission from a nearby ship. My pa and the others couldn’t figure it out.

But I, like I always do, snuck in after hours and looked at it. I wasn’t any closer to understanding it, but the little child appeared again, eyes skimming over the words multiple times.

And my god, you know how kids babble and their speech doesn’t quite make sense? Now add a sort of grumbly deepness when they get happy, at least when the male kids do, I don’t know if it change, or even if impostors have boy girl genders. But add that grumbly, almost sleepy voice to kid babble.

It’s bloody terrifying hearing that come out of a kid.

He clapped and I can’t quite remember what he said, but it was something along the lines of ‘King wants me.’

“Show me.” I had said.

And he’d run off and grabbed a book, one I had for reading my brother to sleep, but I’d tried reading it to him. I thought he hadn’t understood.

But he pointed to the word king, and to one of the words up on the transmission. So I know how he spoke english now. Apparently he, or maybe all impostors, were really good at learning languages. Which I guess would make sense for having to be an impostor.

So I took a picture of him and fired it off to them with him helping type out what I needed to say. Which was along the lines of, ‘Is this him?’

Normally transmissions take about a day to get back, but it didn’t this time. Which either meant they were uncomfortably close or they had diverted a _lot_ of their power to comms.

The next transmission explained they hadn’t heard back from the kids mom about her mission _or_ received a transmission on the kids birthday. That bit was chilling, about the whole mission thing. I assume it was to kill us.

That and they threatened death on everyone within if they didn’t get their child back.

Well I didn’t want pa to die.

I opened up the transmission and sent off a request to video call. They responded _immediately_.

I’ve never been more shocked to see Impostors. About seven of them total, with one dressed in black gear with the most startling green eyes I’ve ever seen before.

Oh my god I almost started crying, the little kid shot up and waved so happily. And they spoke in… Impostorish I guess. I shut the door so no noise would escape down to the rest of the crews quarters.

Eventually the child, in still mostly broken english explained to me that his dad, the king, would be picking him up in little over an hour. Which would be when the crew started moving around.

I _know_ not to get in the way of a man and their child, countless times I remember my pa giving someone a shiner because they thought it better I get picked on or that their brats behavior was warranted. Rich end of town, there were so many brats.

I tried to explain, very _very_ quickly that there was no way I could help with that, that war would break out on the ships if they did that. Then there was arguing on the other side and I had made a mess of things, getting almost yelled at in a language I didn’t understand.

The kid was the one who actually got them to shut up. Then he said that we’d say he was a human, a human stowaway.

It did make more sense. Although it still unnerved me, any one of them could get antsy and shoot. It might even hit me, or the kid.

But we went through with it, and in an hour there was the ship docking next door. My pa was pissed and was ready to tear into them. But I quickly explained, mostly lying, that the kid was terrified and he wanted his dad and I had tracked them down. I may have leaned a little heavy on the ‘You’d want the same if it were me’ card.

And the kid, he gave me a little hug and a wave before he ran into his dads arms.

And then they were gone, and no bloodshed happened.

Although, father is a little confused sometimes when I start writing in Impostorish, or when I speak it on a small transmission over. What can I say, that little kid won my heart.

He even calls me auntie sometimes!

So yeah, I get a bit of suspicion now, but it’s not my fault. Impostorish is a cool language, and very easy to write. Less so to speak, and even worse to understand. But that might just be because I’m human, and not an Impostor.

Maybe one day I’ll be a diplomat and I’ll stop this endless cycle of murder between Impostors and Humans.

I’ll have to keep practicing though.


End file.
